


A Pack of Cards (and a Bottle of Aggregio Pavali)

by laurpas



Series: The Kirkwall Five [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smut, man-sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas
Summary: When Hawke and Isabela leave Kirkwall they ask Fenris and Anders to watch out for Merrill which involves some late-night card playing and blanket forts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a series of stories around the idea that Hawke was in a relationship with all four of the romanceable companions. This is the first one (I wanted to warm myself up with just three people before really getting to the tangle of legs that will be a five-person orgy) but there will likely be a few more.
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Merrill, while very sweet and yes, a little spacey, is still very much a bamf with a sometimes unexpectedly dark and/or dirty sense of humor. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  “Don't worry, we won't be gone for long!” Hawke yelled gaily as she sent her remaining companions a little wave. “Remember to take care of each other!”

  Next to her Isabela smirked and shouted, “Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” 

  “That doesn't leave much,” Anders muttered under his breath which earned him a snort from Fenris and a giggle from Merrill. 

  Hawke, though she couldn't possibly have heard what Anders had said, smiled mischievously and leaned over to wrap an arm around Isabela’s waist before pecking her on the cheek.

  “And take care of Merrill,” she mouthed, just before Isabela tried to return the kiss, in a more Isabela-like fashion. 

  Anders and Fenris gave each other a look, both of them able to read lips. Merrill either lacked the skill or simply hadn't been paying attention as she continued to wave at the retreating figures. Yet another possibility was that she didn't find it just a little patronizing that Hawke thought that she, a blood mage and former First of her clan, needed anyone’s protection. 

  Hawke, as soon as she had determined who she was taking with her to Duke Prosper’s estate and who she was leaving behind, had also had a long conversation with Anders and Fenris. She knew that neither particularly cared for Merrill but as far as she was concerned personal feelings mattered little in the face of their relationship. They were all a family now, and that meant watching out for each other. 

  Both Fenris and Anders had agreed to Hawke’s terms though it hadn’t stopped either man from feeling unsettled. Merrill was easier for them to be around when Hawke or Isabela were there to act as buffers but now that both women were gone…

  Once the others had disappeared over the horizon Merrill let her hand drop, her shoulders drooping slightly as she let out a quiet little sigh. 

  “Well,” she said, “That’s that, then.” She looked down, fidgeting slightly with the chainmail on her armor. “I know Hawke said that they would be back soon- I hope it’s soon, I can’t imagine…” She let her voice die away as she focused on the cool metal between her fingers, missing the looks that Fenris and Anders were giving each other.

  ‘Say something,’ Fenris started to mouth, eyebrows drawn down angrily, ‘Comforting,’

  ‘Why-’ Anders started only to roll his eyes. Of the two of them Anders seemed to get along better with Merrill… Slightly. He was better with people in general, that much he and Fenris could agree on.

  “They’ll be back soon enough,” Anders finally said, patting Merrill on the shoulder. “And they’ll have lots of wonderful stories for us.”

  “Oh yes, that’s very true.” Her face brightened as she turned to smile at the other mage. “It all sounds very fancy, a Duke’s party. I’m almost a little glad we’re not going- I don’t think we’d fit in very well there.”

  “The three of us? I cannot imagine why not,” Fenris drawled, unable to help himself. 

   Merrill turned to him and for a moment he thought he saw a sly look of amusement in the other elf’s eyes before it disappeared completely and he found himself looking at the wide-eyed stare he was so used to seeing. 

  “Well, what with Anders and I being mages, and you and I being elves- Oh, of course you’re being sarcastic.” 

  “Yes,” he said, and then wondered if he’d possibly imagined that look just now. Merrill had already turned away from him again but still he looked at her, wondering a little.

  “Well,” Anders said, “I suppose we should part ways then.” He had already turned slightly towards the steps leading up to Hightown, prepared to leave with Fenris.

  “Oh-” Merrill started only to quickly smother her disappointment with a bright smile. “Of course, I’m sure you’re both very busy and, well, we’ll all see each other before Hawke gets back. I wouldn’t want to impose, however. Ah, goodbye!”

  “Anders,” Fenris said, giving him a look, “Let us at least escort Merrill back to her home.” Something in the girl's face had tugged at his conscience and besides, this seemed like part of what Hawke meant by taking care of one another.

  “Oh Fenris that's very sweet of you, but you really needn't…”

  “Fenris is right,” Anders said, “We wouldn't want you to get lost on your way to the Alienage.”

  “You needn't worry about that, Varric gave me that ball of twine…” There again, in the time it took him to blink, Fenris saw the subtle raise of an eyebrow, an almost infinitesimal quirk of her mouth into something sardonic. 

   Except that Anders saw it too, if the disbelieving look on his face was anything to go by.

  “Well!” Merrill chirped, her mood much improved, “To the Alienage we go!”

  
  


  “I'm glad you insisted we walk Merrill home,” Anders said as they lay in Fenris’ bed, wrapped heavily in blankets and around each other to try to ward off the unexpected chill that had fallen over Kirkwall. “I know that both of us are still a little wary about her but…”

  “But Hawke and Isabela love her, and we are with them. All of them.”

  “Yes.” Anders replied, sighing. “I just…” He exhaled noisily, “If she could just stop the blood magic…”

  “ _ You _ grew on me,” Fenris replied dryly.

  “Like a mold right?”

  “Something like that.”

  They were both quiet for a moment then, each puzzling over what to do with Merrill. On the surface she fit in well with their little menagerie. Alone, now, but sweet and kind and smart- In an airy, intellectual sort of way that paid more heed to the things in books than the realities of life. Still whenever the five of them came together she mostly interacted with Isabela and Hawke which seemed to suit everyone just fine.

  Except, Isabela and Hawke were both gone and likely would be for some time. 

  “Perhaps we could…” Anders trailed off with a huff. “Invite her to Diamondback nights here? I'm sure Donnic wouldn't find her too offensive.”

  “Until he discovers what she is.”

  “Fair point.” Anders frowned, appearing to be deep in thought, before sighing and flopping back onto his back beneath the covers. “I’ll figure something out.  _ We’ll  _ figure something out.”

  The only sounds that he could hear in response were the crackle of the fire in the hearth and Fenris’ skeptical silence. 

  “...Or Hawke will come back early from her trip and solve everything.”

  “Or that,” Fenris replied, moving closer to Anders in order to wrap himself around mage. He was warm and pleasant to lean against and for a moment Fenris let himself be simply grateful that he had found something like this. And not just with Anders but with Hawke, with Isabela, and even with…

  “Merrill.” He said, voice suddenly stricken.

  “Wha?” Anders, who had clearly begun to drowse, looked down at Fenris with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. “We were going to figure that out in the morning, yeah?”

  “She is sleeping alone.” 

  “...Yes, I imagine so.” Anders wasn’t sure what, exactly, Fenris was getting at by tried to remind himself to be patient.

  “She should not be, not with the two of us here.” He finally turned his head from where it had been laying on Anders’ chest to look up at him, frowning heavily. “We promised Hawke.”

  “Yes, yes,” exasperated, Anders replied, “But it’s also the middle of the night and I am not leaving this bed to trek across Kirkwall and to the Alienage.” 

  Silence again and Fenris’ heavy stare boring into him, making it clear that that was exactly what they were going to do.

  Groaning he fell back and, with a dramatic sigh, said, “You’re going to be the death of me, elf.”

  “Only if you refuse to accompany me,” Fenris replied, his lips quirked into a small smile before he began to rise from his, admittedly, very comfortable position under the covers. “And make sure to bundle some of those blankets into your pack.”

  
  


  The candle sputtered, causing the shadows on the walls to waver and dance before settling again. It wasn’t the first time it had done so and based on what little wick remained Merrill knew that it was probably best that she give up on her reading and go to bed.

  Well, the bed  _ here _ . Nowadays she spent more time sleeping in Hawke’s or Isabela’s and the straw-stuffed mattress that sat just a few feet away from her was incredibly unappealing. The fact that it would be empty, save for her, did not help. 

  She supposed that she could have asked Anders and Fenris to let her go with them but it was clear to her that she would have only been an intrusion. It was true that they had begun to treat her better but just as obvious was the fact that neither man was wholly comfortable with her, not the way that Hawke wanted them to be anyway.

  The flame flickered for a moment and then, finally, died, plunging the small hovel into darkness. 

  Wonderful. 

  With a small sigh Merrill conjured several magelights, letting them float around her as they emitted their benign green light. She gave very serious thought to finding another candle so that she could continue her studies but then shook her head. Moping about wasn’t doing her any good- Perhaps a walk through the Alienage or a visit to the vhenadahl…

  Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and instinctively Merrill reached for her staff, extinguishing her magelights and letting darkness cloak the room once more. Tensely she waited for whoever had come to her to identify themselves- This late at night it could not have been anything good.

  Another knock and then she heard a very familiar voice mutter, “See? I told you this was foolish.”

  “She is home, or were you blind to the lights coming from inside?”

  “You know us humans can’t see in the dark…”

  Anders and Fenris. Blinking, more than a little surprised, she stood and made her way to the door, opening it and stopping the men mid-bicker.

  “Hello,” she said cheerily, as if it were perfectly normal for her to be greeting two gentlemen visitors this late at night. “Did you two need something?” She studiously ignored the blankets and pillows that the two men were holding, certain that it could not have anything to do with her.

  Anders and Fenris both shot each other looks before turning back to face Merrill. Clearing his throat Fenris said, “We were wondering if you would… Invite us inside.”

  “Oh, of course, yes, do come in.” Though surprised she nevertheless moved back into her home, mage lights trailing after her like lazy little fireflies. “I apologize for the mess- It’s just hard to get things clean here…”

  “Infinitely better than Anders’ clinic,”

  “At least there’s no moldy corpses here,”

  Both men frowned at the other as they spoke almost at the exact same time and Merrill suddenly felt her black mood beginning to evaporate. Trying to hide her giggling behind one hand she said, “Do you two need anything to drink? I have… Well water.”

  “Thank you,” Fenris said, “But I anticipated that that might be the case.” From beneath the blankets thrown over his forearm he extracted a bottle of something expensive looking.  

  “And I brought cards,” Anders said, “Fenris and I were playing and realized that we needed a third.”

  “Anders was losing terribly and wanted to find someone worse than him- a vain hope.”

  Merrill knew, or at least suspected, that they hadn't been playing cards at all but just smiled. It was enough that they had come to spend time with her, whatever their reasons.

  “Oh Anders,” she said smiling beatifically, “Varric and Isabela have been teaching me to play better and now I can even beat Dog.” 

_ I'm going to kick you ass _ went unspoken but everyone in the room was thinking it.

  “But-” Anders started, mouth slightly agape, “That’s not-” Fenris bumped his shoulder against him, silencing him mid-sentence. 

  “You wanted to play,” he said, eyes bright with mirth, “And we are going to play.”

  Anders grumbled something before rolling his eyes, now resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long night.

  Turning back to Merrill, Fenris hefted the blankets he was carrying up a little and asked, “Where should we set up?”

  “Oh, well…” She turned back to look at the rickety old table that sat in the center of the room. It was covered in books and bowed slightly in the middle both from the weight and the general shoddiness of its craftsmanship. One leg, which was significantly shorter than the others, had several books stacked beneath it, the only reason it worked at all.

  Around one of the corners sat her bed and for a moment she tapped her foot, pondering it.

  “We… Could play on the floor, maybe set up the blankets and pillows..?”

  She turned back to the two men, expecting to see derision or, at best, discomfort. What she instead was Anders’ chuckle and Fenris smiling softly at him.

  “Go on Fenris, you’re the big, strong man around here.” 

  Fenris rolled his eyes but complied, moving past Merrill so that he could draw the mattress and the blankets that lay atop it onto the floor while Anders moved to start a fire in the hearth. It didn’t look like much, at least until Anders came back and began to pile up some of the comforters they had brought.

  “You’re going to help, aren’t you Merrill?”

  She blinked, having been watching the two set up the little area. It was almost surreal, watching them work together and all so that they could build the monstrosity of blankets and pillow that was slowly coming to life before her.

  “Oh, yes! Ma serannas Anders, I must have drifted off again.”

  She knelt down beside them and grasped a blanket, folding it up slightly to create something that was half-pillow and half-fort wall. When Fenris nabbed one of her softer quilts she tutted at him and said, “That’ll be one of the blankets we wrap around ourselves.”

  “Or we could all sit on it,” he said, still holding the blanket up as he sat, cross-legged, next to her. His eyes when he looked to Merrill were challenging but she realized that they were not mean spirited.

  “No, here let me show you-” her heart was beating in her chest, loud and heavy like a drum, as she gently grasped the blanket and pulled it away from his hands. He let her, only watching her with a raised eyebrow as he waited to see what she would do.

  With a flourish she unfurled the blanket and then, leaning forward slightly wrapped it around Fenris, enclosing him in the warmth and faint floral smell of the blanket.

  He blinked as the wi-  _ Merrill _ , finished swaddling him, humming a little, her face a few inches from his. She smelled… Good, he realized, like lightning and elfroot and copper and he fought the sudden urge to lean even closer to her. It wasn’t the feminine, almost flowery smell of Hawke or the smoky scent of Isabela but it was equally pleasing.

  Anders watched the two, amused at the sight of Merrill doting on Fenris and, even more amazingly, the warrior letting her.

  “See? Wouldn't you agree that it makes a better blanket blanket than a sitting blanket?”

  “I-” Fenris looked up at her from beneath his fringe, still a little surprised. He burrowed a little deeper beneath them, until the edge of the blanket tickled his ears. “Yes, you have proven that you are the blanket expert here.”

  She blinked, stunned not so much that Fenris had made a joke but that he was teasing  _ her _ . And then she giggled, through the hands over her mouth, as Fenris sat there with a small, warm smile on his own face.

  “ _ Ahem _ ,” Anders said, loudly and dramatically clearing his throat. “And am I to wrap my blankets around myself, with my own two hands, like some common man?”

  “With that attitude…” Fenris started, shooting Anders a quick, wolfish grin when the blond man rolled his eyes.

  Merrill turned to him, shaking her head and not bothering to hide her smile.

  “You know Anders, it wouldn't kill you to ask nicely every once in a while,” she said, even as she picked up a bigger blanket and sat up slightly to wrap it around his shoulders.

  “My apologies, I couldn't help my jealousy,” he winked at her and then chuckled at the blush that rose up on her face. 

  “Oh Anders,” she laughed a little, feeling rather flummoxed by the whole situation, “There's more than enough of me to share.”

  A beat of silence and then Anders was laughing, shooting a glance at Fenris who looked at first shocked but then chuckled lowly.

  Suddenly so much of Hawke and Isabela’s relationship with her was beginning to make sense. She was funny, genuinely funny, and not just because of the mishaps she appeared to always get into.

  She sat down again between the two men in a loose semi-circle and picked up a blanket, intending to wrap it around herself, when Fenris and Anders each grabbed the ends of it and bundled her up.

  “Oh-” She said, “Thank you,” and then beamed at them, inordinately pleased that they had returned the favor. It all felt so warm and easy, she thought, the way it did with Hawke and Isabela. Neither man had ever seemed to particularly like her and she had resigned herself to the fact that they never would. Now, however…

  “It is your turn to deal,” Fenris said, handing over the pack of cards to Anders who quickly began to shuffle them. He then pulled the wine bottle from where it had been hiding next to him under his blankets and, grasping the cork with his teeth, pulled it out with a loud pop. After setting the cork on the floor somewhere Fenris took a long swig from the bottle and then handed it to Merrill who had been briefly enchanted by the way that Fenris’ throat moved as he swallowed.

  She took it, sniffing the contents briefly before shrugging delicately and then tipping back the bottle. There was something strangely intimate about sharing a bottle like this, Merrill thought, as she passed the bottle off to Anders. Odd, but nice.

  “Oh, that’s much nicer than the  _ manise  _ our clan used to make,” she commented, just as she intercepted the bottle in Anders’ hand and stole another sip. 

  “Manise- Hey!” Anders tried swatting at her hands but she was too fast, giggling before lobbing the bottle off to Fenris who caught it easily with one hand while still holding his cards in the other and who seemed quite above it all.

  “ _ Manise _ ,” Merrill replied, gently correcting his (terrible) pronunciation, “It means… Ah, like liquor? We had a kind of ale too, though not really wine like this. But it was for special occasions, like when we would celebrate the Creators or the hunters were very successful.” She made a face, sticking out her tongue briefly before she continued, “Not that it tasted very special to me.”

  “I imagine it was special less because of the taste and more because of the alcohol content,” Fenris said before taking a large swallow and then playing one of his cards. 

  “Yeah,” Anders snorted, “I bet- Hey, are you- You have to be cheating?” His face became indignant as he looked at the card Fenris had just played and then disbelieving.

  “No, you are just a bad player,” the elf replied. To his right Merrill clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles so as not to hurt Anders’ feelings and failing miserably. 

  “I-” He grumbled something and then looked to Merrill who quickly played her card. This time she didn’t bother to hide her glee at the mage’s downtrodden look.

  “But,” he started, frowning as he checked the cards he held not once, not twice, but three times. “That’s…”

  “I told you Hawke and Isabela have been helping me,” Merrill chirped. “Dog tried to help, I think, or maybe he just really wanted some treats.” 

  “Well,” Anders said with a heavy sigh, “At least we’re not playing for anything, I owe the lot of you enough as it is.”  

  “Perhaps we could play for something other than coin,” Fenris stated casually, idly rearranging what few cards he had left in his hand. 

  “Oh? I might have some shells lying around,” Merrill said, apparently oblivious to the glances Anders and Fenris were exchanging. “Oh- or maybe we could bet clothing, Hawke and Isabela really like doing that when we're playing, really I think it's better than betting coin because no one really ends up in debt. Hm. I wonder if gamblers ever think of just betting clothing…”

  Anders, though he hadn't been drinking anything, nearly choked and Fenris was trying to hide a smirk behind his cards. 

  “I agree, Merrill,” he finally said, “Especially since neither Anders nor I brought coin with us. It seems the most sensible solution.”

  “Sensible,” Anders managed, his face curiously resembling a tomato. “ _ Sensible _ .”

  Merrill turned to him then, eyes wide. “Oh Anders,” she said, and in the next moment the most wicked expression flitted over her face before disappearing “We don't have to if you're shy.”

  His mouth dropped open and then promptly shut.

  “No,” he finally managed, “that's fine,  _ I  _ certainly don't have anything to be shy of.” Refuge in arrogance, he thought, as he tried to settle himself.

  “Good,” Fenris said and then turned back to Merrill, “I believe it was your turn.”

  She nodded and Anders was pleased to see that her own face had gone a little red, sort of the way it did whenever she, Isabela and Hawke got back from their card lessons.

  Wait. Did that mean… 

  Silently he cursed Hawke and Isabela- Maybe he’d been wary of sleeping with Merrill before but he would have at least liked watching. Preferably with Fenris next to him.

  “Anders?” The mage snapped out of his (rather naughty) reverie to see both elves staring at him expectantly.

  “What? Oh, yes, cards, that's where my thoughts were.” He put down his card without looking, trying to ignore the amused looks coming now from both Fenris  _ and  _ Merrill. 

  Everyone took a moment to look at the card he had put down then and Anders realized that he had probably played the worst card he could have possibly picked.

  “Ooh, it looks like you're going to strip first!” Merrill said as she turned a bright smile to him.

  Fenris, for his part, just continued to sit there with an expectant, and hungry, look on his face.

  “Well,” Anders said, “You all wanted a show and now you're about to see Anders’ spicy shimmy.”

  Merrill giggled but did not avert her eyes, watching avidly as Anders shrugged his blanket off of his shoulders, letting it pool around his waist.

  He’d worn his old coat though, as he began to move and slowly pull it off, it was clear he hadn't put much thought to what went on under it. The shirt he wore was so old, and had clearly been washed so many times, that it was nearly sheer now.

  “There,” he said when he was done, “one article of clothing.”

  “That was a great deal less spicy than I anticipated,” Fenris said, though it was obvious from the tone of his voice that he was just teasing Anders.

  “Hm, I agree Fenris, perhaps you could try adding in a little more hip wiggling the next time Anders?”

  “Yeah, yeah,” Anders said, “Everyone's a critic. Now deal the next round.”

  Fenris did as he was told and together the three of them got through several more rounds. Anders lost his shirt  _ and  _ pants, much to the obvious delight of Merrill and Fenris. Merrill lost her tunic, then her chainmail, and then finally found herself tugging at the edges of her undershirt.

  “Merrill,” Fenris, who had not had to remove one iota of clothing, said, “If you do not wish to…”

  “Oh, but that's part of the fun of it,” she replied, looking back at him. Her face was red but there was no look of shame or discomfort on it. “I… Want to.”

  Anders and Fenris both shot each other looks- They had only come here to keep Merrill company, in the most innocent sense, but something had changed when they had stepped through the door.

  “Very well,” Fenris said and leaned back slightly, “Go on.”

  Merrill nodded and then ducked her head slightly as she slowly pulled up her undershirt, her movements so gradual she might even have been accused of teasing the other men. When she was done she flung the shirt off somewhere in the small room with a flourish and a smile that was so unlike the Merrill either man knew.

  “You don't wear a breast band,” Anders said as he openly stared and Merrill gave him a smile that was both cheeky and strangely endearing.

  “Oh, there's not all that much there, so I usually don't bother.” 

  “More than enough,” Fenris muttered and when Merrill turned to look at him the look she gave him was almost bashful.

  “Well,” she said, not having expected the compliment, “Thank you Fenris.”

  There was a long moment of appreciative silence and then Anders cleared his throat and said, “Well. The game…”

  All of their cards lay before them, waiting patiently, but no one reached to take them. The little room had warmed up considerably since Anders had started a fire earlier and none of them felt the need to cover themselves with blankets anymore. Finally Merrill spoke:

  “I know that you two… That you’re really here for Hawke and Isabela but I… I just wanted to say that I like the both of you. A lot. And I… I appreciate you being here and playing cards with me and I- Was thinking-”

  “Merrill,” Anders said, finally cutting off her babbling, “We like you.” Of course, Fenris and he had come here because of Hawke and Isabela, because of their relationship. But them genuinely liking Merrill wasn’t a lie either. “We don’t always… See eye-to-eye. But I think both Fenris and I have realized that you can still like someone, even if you disagree with them. Strongly.”

  Merrill turned from Anders to Fenris then, and saw the look that he was giving her. He wasn’t smiling, exactly, but it was warm, even gentle. Hesitantly she reached out one hand, her palm upturned, and watched as he accepted her offering, clasping her hand. Anders easily took her other hand, and for a moment the three of them just sat there.

  “I…” she licked her lips and ducked her head a little again. “Want this. The both of you.”

  “You’re sure?” Anders asked.

  “Yes,” she replied, “I'm quite certain.”

  “I have only two rules,” Fenris started, “No magic, and if it gets overwhelming and you want to stop you, or either of us, can say so.”

  “That sounds… Fair,” Merrill replied after a moment of thought. “I don't have much in the way of- Of rules I don't think. But I suppose I'll have to let you two know if I do.” She hummed for a moment and the nodded. “No, I think that’ll work.”

  There was a moment of quiet, each of them waiting for one of the others to make a move. Anders was the first to interrupt it, tugging slightly on Merrill’s hand, and said, “Hey-” 

  She turned to find that he had moved much closer, his knee brushing against hers. He wasn’t wearing much besides the blanket now and even though she wore only her leggings she suddenly felt rather overdressed.

  “Hello,” she replied, smiling softly, and then moved towards Anders, tipping her head up and closing her eyes. Their lips, when they met, were gentle, even as she tried to deepen the kiss. They parted and, giggling slightly, she said, “Anders, you don’t need to treat me like a doll.”

  “You… Do have that air about you,” Fenris, who had been watching them, said. 

  “Well, I’m not. Now come here Fenris.” She turned to him, and his raised eyebrows, laughing a little as she placed both of her hands on the side of his face and kissed him. He made a noise of surprise, muffled slightly by their lips, and then returned her kiss just as eagerly, slanting his lips over hers, tracing the outline of them with his tongue.

  They parted, both breathing a little heavier than they had been, and Merrill turned back to look at Anders. “There,” she said, “That is how you ought to kiss me.”

  He laughed, a short, startled sound, and shook his head in wonderment. “Yes, okay, I don’t think that will be a problem.” He moved closer to her, only to be thwarted by Fenris who guided Merrill back to him and kissed her again, then sucked on her bottom lip, drawing a moan from her.

  Pressing against her back Anders kissed first her shoulder and then her neck, one arm wrapping around her waist as he continued to move upwards. His lips found an earlobe just as he trailed one long, slender finger along the waistband of her leggings and she shuddered against him, groaning into Fenris’ mouth.

  Fenris was the one to break away this time though he laid one hand on her hip, his other hand moving up to grasp her breast. He rolled his thumb over her nipple and was rewarded with a gasp.

  Leaning forward slightly Anders captured her mouth, his tongue tangling with her. It was all rather distracting but she still noticed when Fenris bent over slightly and began to roll down her leggings.

  “Here-” she said, wiggling a little and laughing as she half-struggled, half-tried to get out of her leggings with Fenris’ helped. When they’d finally succeeded she leaned back against Anders, still giggling a little. 

  “Hey Anders,” Merrill said, looking up at him, “Don't you think it's rather unfair that Fenris is the only one with clothes still on?”

  The mages both turned to look at Fenris, who chuckled and said, “I suppose you are trying to say something?”

  “Yes,” Anders said, “Come here.”

  With a roll of his eyes Fenris obliged, closing the gap between the three of them. Together Merrill and Anders both tried to help liberate Fenris from his shirt though their elbows kept bumping into each other and ultimately it was Fenris who had to take over and remove his tunic, leaving him in only his leggings.

  “Oh my,” Merrill said, openly staring at his chest, “I mean, I’ve seen you without a shirt on before but…”

  Fenris raised a single eyebrow at her wonder. 

  “This is, uh,” she cleared her throat, “Quite impressive.”

  Behind her Anders laughed as he asked, “And what am I? Chopped nug meat?”

  “N-No,” she said, “I mean-”

  “Don’t fret,” he said, resting his chin on her shoulder and staring at Fenris along with her, “I had much the same reaction as you did when I first saw him naked.”

  “If you two are done ogling me…” Fenris said, heaving a sigh that (strangely) seemed to flex his pectorals. 

  “I’d actually prefer to ogle you a little closer,” Anders said and was rewarded when Fenris gave him a little grin and came closer. 

  Merrill blinked, surprised. She’d always known that Fenris had a sense of humor, admittedly one that seemed buried under layers of grimness, but was happy to see it. 

  Fenris stopped just in front of them and looked down at her from beneath his fringe. She swallowed and then watched as Fenris slowly moved down between her spread legs. Her breath hitched as he kissed the inside of one knee and then slowly moved up, propping himself up on his elbows as his did so.

  She wanted to keep watching him but Anders interfered, kissing her again. His hands which had come to rest on her hips slowly made their way upwards and she moaned as he cupped her breasts just as Fenris’ mouth found the crease where her thigh met her body. Though she wished to accuse them of sharing thoughts she was far too invested in the feeling of both of Fenris’ hands on her thighs as he spread them further and of the way that Anders bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

  And then Fenris was spreading her open and she could feel the flat of his tongue against her clit, moving up in one long, languid movement. He moved as if he were not particularly concerned with rushing her, as if he was not aware of the way that she suddenly squirmed against him. When she flexed her thighs instinctively he stopped his motions and looked up at her.

  “I-” She said, trying to relax her legs, “Please-” Behind her Anders moved against her, his cock hard and undoing any of her attempts to try and do as Fenris had requested.

  “Please,” she asked again, only for Anders to press his mouth against her ear and whisper, “He does like it an awful lot when I beg.”

  She watched as Fenris’ eyes lit up, felt Anders’ rock against her again and swallowed heavily. Licking her lips, which were suddenly dry, she said, “Fenris… Please, I want…”

  He traced his tongue along her lips, still watching her, waiting every so patiently.

  “ _ Please _ , I want you,” she said, her voice hitching as he moved his mouth back over her clit again, sucking on it, “You and Anders,” she said, “I want to be pressed between you two-” She felt Fenris move one of his hands forward, felt as he traced a single finger around her before pushing inside. She groaned but still tried to continue. “I want you both to-” Fenris was no longer looking at her as he focused on pleasuring her more thoroughly.

  “What do you want Merrill?” Anders asked her, rolling her nipples very carefully between his fingers. “Tell us.”

  “I want to-” She could feel the flush in her cheeks spreading down to her chest, could feel the heat pooling between her thighs. “I want to ride you- I want you to take me, I want-” She almost sobbed as Fenris added another finger, his pace no longer patient, as Anders sucked on one of her earlobes. 

  “Do you want to come Merrill?” He asked and she nodded frantically, already feeling herself at the edge. “Yes, yes, I want to- Please-”

  “Fenris is the one you should be begging,” Anders said, a hint of teasing in his voice even as the woman against him moaned pitifully. “He’s the one between your legs, tasting you.” 

  Merrill shuddered again, her back arching slightly as she pressed herself desperately against Fenris’ face and hands.

  “Fenris,” she said, and while his face was locked into an expression of intense focus it still seemed almost smugly satisfied. “ _ Please _ , it feels so good.” She felt him suck harder on her and her voice became more desperate, “Please I don’t think I can stop myself-”

  “You can,” Anders spoke against her, “You would, if we asked you to.”

  Merrill whined wordlessly in response and Anders chuckled. “Maybe another time then,” he murmured. He briefly made eye contact with Fenris whose mouth glistened dully in the low candlelight of the room and he nodded subtly. 

  “Okay Merrill,” Anders spoke, “You can come.”

  Between her legs Fenris’ movements had become more concentrated, his tongue licking quickly against her at the sound of Anders’ words.

  “I-” Merrill groaned lowly and then gasped as the words and the feelings suddenly washed over her, far more intense than she had been prepared for. Her voice grew louder, almost into a wail as she came, Fenris continuing to stimulate her until finally she begged him for mercy.

  He stopped, pulling away from her, and Merrill all but collapsed in Anders’ arms, breathing heavily and feeling dazed. She felt Fenris lay a single hand on her thigh and watched as it twitched.

  “S-Sorry,” she said, giggling a little and still out of breath, “That was… Good. That was  _ really  _ good.”

  “Heaving around a great sword does leave one with a certain amount of dexterity,” Fenris replied, though his voice was soft.

  “I…” She dissolved into laughter and was made all the warmer when Fenris and Anders joined her.

  “You-” she said, staring at Fenris in wonderment, “You  _ giggle _ .”

  He quickly cleared his throat as if to try and hide the evidence but behind her Anders said, “You should have seen him the first time Hawke flirted with him. He was like a young maiden.”

  “You,” Fenris said and then huffed out a breath of amusement. “I’ll punish you for that later.”

  “Only if I can watch,” Merrill said and felt Anders’ still hard cock twitch against her back in interest. 

  “I think we can arrange that,” Fenris said and from the look in his eyes she could tell that this night was far from over.

 


End file.
